The 44th Hunger Games: A Selection Games
It's me again, Emilia, with my third games on this wiki (boy, I do seem to like writing games here, don't I?). But these games are special, since they are Selection Games (and my first selection game ever!) Introduction Adelaide Turney was facing the Grand Square outside of Capitol Square. The Family Games had been a huge success, with some of the best ratings in the country. Now, the time to create a new games has come, but this isn't the end of the Great Suffering Games. As she turned around to her desk, Adelaide felt a smile creep across her face: what if she chose the tributes herself and disguise it through a public reaping? Adelaide then pulled out the Capitol database and started to search through all of the tributes, looking for those who usually weren't entered into games or were never really noticed too much. She knew that she had work to do. But she knew that some of the tributes needed to be able to volunteer to shine bright in the darkness... Rules/Information Before I begin selecting tributes for these games, I have a few rules: 1. I would only like any active users since I know that these users will make an effort to comment and follow these games 2. Each user gets 4 tributes selected for these games and each user has their own district. One of the tributes in the district is a signature tribute, another is a secondary tribute (a tribute not used very much/often) and two other tributes of my choice. And, you can name your district (I'll have some default names to fill in the charts, but you can change them later on.) 3. Also, if you would like to participate in these games, you have until 9:00pm Mountain Time on August 15th to comment if you would like to participate 4. No crying when your tributes die. It's the Hunger Games, right? 5. HAVE FUN!! Users Participating -Samantha (Sambaroses) -Bekah (Blue-Ribbonz) -Nlby001 -Bee (Pippycat) -Blake (Tehblackdeath) -Marina (Biel1458) -Kate (Cupcakes with Flames) -Marina Whale (Marinalacrosse) Tribute Charts Each user will have their own district with four tributes from their district. One is a signature tribute, one is a tribute that is almost never used and the other two are my choices. Also, every district needs a creative name! The names here are just default names but comment if you have names that you would like to use for your district. And no, each fan-made district WILL NOT replace a regular district in the Hunger Games since those districts really don't play a role here. Default District Names (Comment Suggestions for the name of your district): District Rosa Sericea '''-Sambaroses '''District Amaranth- Pippycat Madrigal District- Biel1458 District of the Whales- Marinalacrosse District 69- Blake District 001- Nlby001 District of the Flaming Cupcakes- Cupcakes with Flames District Kryptonite- Blue-Ribbonz These district names aren't confirmed and more districts will come into play when more users join. Category:Hunger Games Category:The Great Suffering Games Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Selection Games Category:Males Category:Females